


You will be mine

by SaeranWrap



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, RIP Vanderwood you didn't deserve this, i dont know if this should be considered shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranWrap/pseuds/SaeranWrap
Summary: You will be his even if it means sacrificing another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first published fic so I hope I did well. This is based off of a comic (It is before the actual fic because of technical difficulties) so please go check it out give the creator support! Also huge shout out to my friend and beta reader Shay, who not only encouraged me but also made this readable, anyway enjoy!

[Here is the link to the comic sorry!](http://liarcleo.tumblr.com/post/152129070650/i-cant-have-your-heart-but-that-doesnt-mean-i)

Vanderwood was on edge. How could he do this? He had known the young agent since he was 17, but he also couldn't turn down the money. He had nearly fainted when he heard the words “73 million dollars” escape from his employer's lips. Speaking of his boss, since when did his esteemed employer want Saeyoung, of all people, dead? Vanderwood sighed. It wasn't his place to ask questions, but he couldn't help but be curious. His phone buzzed in his hand, alerting Vanderwood that Saeyoung was on the move. Vanderwood couldn’t attack him in his house; it was impossible with that tight security system installed. It was, however, possible to attach tracking devices to all of his cars during a quick "visit," and wait for him to leave. He appeared to be going to a park near by his house, on a Tuesday of all days. "At least there won't be many people there… Hopefully he's just going there to clear his head and get some fresh air, and not bringing his fiancé along," Vanderwood thought to himself before getting into his car and checking to see if he had brought all the things he needed for this mission. He then went off to complete the worst mission he had ever been given in his career.  
Saeyoung was really excited for the day at hand. He and MC had been planning this date for months, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. They were going to have a picnic at the local park, take a long drive to a fancy restaurant, and then return home to see where the night would lead them. It was a nice, temperate autumn day: the color of the leaves on the trees ranged from a golden honey color, to a fiery orange, to a red so deep and rich it resembled blood. MC stepped out of the car and gazed in amazement as the leaves fell off of the trees and fluttered in the wind until they hit the ground.  
"I told you it was beautiful in the fall! Now, help me unload, will you?" Saeyoung asked as he lifted a hefty basket from the trunk of the car. "Why does this basket weigh so much? What did you pack?" MC smiled and replied playfully, "Only the basics!"  
According to MC, "the basics" were a gigantic plaid blanket, a large thermos of ramen, some kimchi, a large Tupperware of white rice, and some plastic cutlery. When they both managed to find a way to stagger over to a good spot, they sat down. "MC we’re going to have dinner in a little while. Why'd you pack so much?" Saeyoung exclaimed exasperatedly, but in good humor. MC shrugged and began to eat her food. They ate leisurely pace, chatting about the other RFA members, planning their next date, laughing as the occasional stray leaf found its way into MC's hair.  
They had both gotten up and started packing up their leftovers when, suddenly, a figure stepped into view, though still some distance away. Saeyoung recognized them and waved. "Hey Vanderwood! What are you doing here?”  
Vanderwood's voice shook when he talked like he was holding back a sob, "I'm sorry Luciel. I’m just doing my job.” Vanderwood then pulled out a gun, and time seemed to move incredibly quickly and incredibly slowly at the same time. Saeyoung vaguely remembered pulling MC behind him, and her shouting out his name. Suddenly, there was a very loud noise…and another…and another. He gasped in shock as pain flared in his stomach, blossoming throughout him. Saeyoung looked down at the crimson staining his shirt, the same color of the leaves on the trees surrounding them. Time seemed to move normally again as he found that his legs could no longer support him, and he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes wanting it all to just stop, for the pain to just go away. He could hear MC calling his name, but it felt far off. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her it would all be okay, but he was far to absorbed in the pain that seemed to dull his senses. It was becoming a chore to breathe. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up. And he did just that, hearing incoherent mumbling from somewhere has he embraced the darkness and let it take him away…  
Jumin hung up on Vanderwood. After all this time, he had finally gotten what he wanted: MC. There were a few drawbacks to the plan of course, but it simply needed to be done. He would be there for MC, as the only sense of comfort she would get during these times. More and more, she would learn to lean on him, until she had completely forgotten Saeyoung. He would be so much more than Saeyoung could ever be. He would shower her with gifts and support until he had complete emotional control over her; it was only a matter of time. And, if she rejected his advances? It was easy enough to keep someone trapped physically, but he thought the more emotional approach would suit her needs better. His phone buzzed in his hand: it was a call from MC, no less. It was time to ‘learn’ the dramatic news and to put on a performance even Zen couldn't dream of rivaling. He picked up the phone and heard harsh sobs on the other end, until he mustered up his voice and spoke quietly, "Hello MC. Calm down, and tell me what happened."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long because It's based on another work but I still would very appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
